perfect_world_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Huo Ling'er
Appearence Scarlet multicolored light flashed, and the curtain made out of pearls and jades was pushed to the side. A young lady walked out from within, and her age was roughly fifteen to sixteen. Her forehead was a sparkling white, and she had an oval face. Her black eyebrows were curved, and large eyes were brilliant like crystals. She had a radiance of spirituality around her. Her skin was snow white, and although she was still a minor, her figure was excellent. It was not worse than those of eighteen or nineteen year old girls. She was taller than her peers by a head, and as she leisurely walked, her soft small waist swayed back and forth. It was as if she was a snake, and her curves were extremely elegant. Her figure was extremely great. Her two legs were slender and straight, and as she walked over in this way, her curves were moving up and down. It was graceful and touching, making even eighteen and nineteen year old girls feel inferior. Background This was the human emperor’s daughter, and was known to be an absolute genius. She was reputed to be a heaven warping divine talent, and was extremely powerful. History She as well as Shi Yi is one of the students specially recruited by Heaven Mending Pavilion. His first encounter with Shi Hao occurred after he killed an archaic descendant in the humanoid form of the spiritual race. Shi Hao refused to eat it and decided to exchange with someone for another archaic descendant and the group he ended up changing was that of the princess who exchanged with him through the heart of a Ziyun that could help to achieve a steady advance , but for her the spiritual blood that could improve the understanding of the Tao was much more precious. After the exchange she ended up recognizing Shi Hao's identity as the Milk baby of Void God Realm causing everyone around him to chase after him, as well as herself, but Shi Hao was very quick and easily escaped. After Shi Hao got his breakthrough for the seventh heavenly passage they again met when he casually killed various creatures of other races and acknowledging his power she invites him to explore a Divine Cave to pick up a treasure along with the Nine-Headed Lion and others who Shi Hao wants to take care of, but she tells him to be good or else she will space his ass, and as a response Shi Hao immediately hits her ass leaving her stunned and ashamed. Trivia * On the way to the Divine Cave Shi Hao constantly provoked her by saying that she should exercise more and lose weight, because her ass was very large and round, hearing that made her very embarrassed and irritated.Chapter 121 * After getting an egg from a descendant of God with great difficulty in the Divine Cave, he was taken by Shi Hao who wanted to eat it, but after trying to cook it he ended up hatching a wolf cub who stayed with her for the food but only heard the orders of Shi Hao making her very irritated.Chapter 125 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Allie Category:Wife Category:Harem